<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Печенье с шоколадом by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334686">Печенье с шоколадом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020'>fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi'>koganemushi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Losers (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Без оружия Кугар чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке даже в тихом городишке за тысячи миль от военных действий.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Печенье с шоколадом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Со стороны кухни послышался грохот, затем – звук бьющегося стекла. Прежде чем Кугар сообразил, что делает, он уже был на полпути к источнику шума.</p><p>– Все под контролем! – крикнул Дженсен, следом раздался заливистый смех Кэтлин. – У нас все хорошо, не вставай! </p><p>Кугар вздрогнул, приходя в себя, и огляделся: Нью-Гэмпшир, дом Дженнифер Дженсен. Собственное заполошное дыхание эхом отдавалось в ушах, но голоса Дженсена и Кэтлин звучали абсолютно спокойно, расслабленно, им обоим сейчас ничего не угрожало. Как и самому Кугару, который застыл посреди темного холла с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Только правая рука продолжала конвульсивно шарить по бедру в поисках отсутствующей кобуры, которая осталась на базе. Это для Дженсена оружием мог стать любой компьютер в пределах досягаемости. Кугар без пистолета чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке даже в тихом городишке за тысячи миль от военных действий. </p><p>Всплеск адреналина постепенно сходил на нет. С каждым вдохом дыхание выравнивалось, но к горлу подступала тошнота, колени слабели, и, чтобы не упасть, Кугар тяжело привалился к стене. Костыль остался где-то рядом с диваном. В спешке Кугар напрочь забыл о нем, как и о сковывающем лодыжку сапожке-фиксаторе, в тот же миг, когда услышал резкий звук. Сейчас нога отзывалась тупой ноющей болью, напоминающей, что сломанные кости потревожены быстрой ходьбой. </p><p>С закрытыми глазами Кугар слушал, как в кухне оживленно переговариваются Дженсен и Кэтлин. Кажется, они пытались приготовить печенье с шоколадом. Целое приключение для шестилетки, которой пока не разрешено самостоятельно даже микроволновку включать. И очередная гениальная идея Дженсена, рискующая обернуться погромом и разрушениями. Уже обернувшаяся, судя по звукам. Непросто что-то готовить с огнестрельным ранением плеча. </p><p>Становилось понятно, почему Джен перед тем, как отбыть в трехдневную командировку, поручила Дженсену присматривать за Кэтлин, а самому Кугару – за ними обоими. Кто-то должен был оставаться голосом разума. Хотя Кугара все еще ставила в тупик та легкость, с которой Джен приняла его. В своих собственных глазах он не походил на человека, которому стоило доверять с первой встречи. Но Джен, очевидно, считала иначе. В этом они с Дженсеном были похожи. Только тот не просто доверял Кугару, а безоглядно отдавал свою жизнь в его руки. </p><p>Неделю назад это едва не обошлось им обоим слишком дорого. Сломанная нога и простреленное плечо – сущие мелочи по сравнению с тем, как все могло обернуться. С тех пор ночи не прошло, чтобы Кугар не вскакивал ото сна, в котором не успел вовремя снять вражеского снайпера. Те несколько дней, что они провели в госпитале, а затем на базе, это не представляло проблемы. Но прошлую ночь они провели вместе в придорожном мотеле, и чертов кошмар разбудил не только Кугара. </p><p>Со стороны кухни вновь послышался грохот, а затем Дженсен сообщил, что у него все под контролем. Снова. Выудив из кармана телефон, Кугар сделал то единственное, чего от него требовали долг и здравый смысл – заказал пиццу на ужин. </p><p>Когда ноги перестали дрожать, а дыхание окончательно выровнялось, он оттолкнулся от стены и, прихрамывая, поковылял в кухню. Поле битвы открывалось с порога. Припорошенный мукой кухонный остров, пол, шкафчики и перепачканная в той же муке Кэтлин, которая грызла шоколадку, сидя на стуле и болтая в воздухе голыми пятками. Позади нее Дженсен как раз вынимал из духовки противень с чем-то, отдаленно напоминающим печенье. </p><p>– Я же говорил, не вставай! – Он обернулся на звук шагов и, едва взглянув на Кугара, нахмурился. Однако отсутствие костыля осталось без комментариев, если не считать за комментарий придвинутый стул. Благодарно кивнув, Кугар опустился на него и вытянул ногу. Боль в лодыжке сразу утихла.</p><p>– Хочешь? – Кэтлин протягивала ему вторую шоколадку.</p><p>– Спасибо, дорогая, но я не люблю сладкое.</p><p>– Я тоже, – с серьезным видом кивнула Кэтлин, прожевав очередную дольку шоколада. Кугар не смог сдержать улыбки. Овалом лица и носом она полностью повторяла мать, а вот светло-синими, с зеленцой глазами напоминала Дженсена, который в ней души не чаял. Конечно же, Кэтлин из него веревки вила. Про ее отца Кугар не знал ничего, кроме как-то брошенного вскользь Дженсеном: «Он их с Джен больше не потревожит».</p><p>На столе появилась тарелка с печеньем – подгорелыми кусочками теста, из которых торчали куски оплавившегося шоколада. Довольный делом рук своих Дженсен солнечно улыбнулся:</p><p>– У меня все готово. Ну, Кэтлин, что надо сказать перед едой?</p><p>Кэтлин окинула печенье критическим взглядом и сморщила носик:</p><p>– Дядя Карлос, закажем пиццу?</p><p>Ухмыльнувшись Дженсену, который сам едва сдерживал смех, Кугар кивнул:</p><p>– Уже.</p><p>Не считая армейского начальства, никто не называл его Карлосом много лет. Он предпочитал зваться Кугаром, но здесь и сейчас был не против того, чтобы немного побыть просто Карлосом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>